The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for reducing sheets unnecessarily consumed by erroneous printing at the time of duplex printing.
From the standpoint of resource reuse and cost reduction, it is commonly performed to accommodate sheets (reused sheets) subjected to one side printing in a specific one of a plurality of sheet cassettes provided in an image forming apparatus, and to perform printing on a non-printed side of the reused sheet. However, at the time of duplex printing in which it is necessary to perform printing on a sheet (an unused sheet) non-printed on both sides, there is a case in which a sheet cassette having accommodated reused sheet is erroneously selected. In this case, there occurs erroneous printing in which printing is overlappingly performed on a printed side of the reused sheet.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, there has been proposed a technology in which when whether unused sheets have been accommodated or reused sheets have been accommodated in each sheet cassette has been set in advance and an instruction to perform duplex printing has been received, if an indication that reused sheets have been accommodated in a sheet cassette indicated by the instruction has been set, one side printing is performed instead of the duplex printing. In this way, it is possible to avoid a situation in which printing is erroneously performed on a printed side of the reused sheet.